WFP 01: West Blue
by WhiteCoatDanny
Summary: One hundred years after Monkey D. Luffy discovered the legendary treasure known as the One Piece, another ambitious boy has an adventure of his own.
1. Adventure of a Lifetime

After days without seeing the gift of land, the shores of the island ahead look calming. The ship rocks gently along with the waves, but Danny hardly notices it over the crying seagulls. It was just so refreshing. The light winds push the sail, as the ship glides towards the small mass of land.

"Well, this must be Smoke Island. At least, that's what the map says." Danny says to himself, taking a quick glance at the map. He carefully guides the ship into the built port. He tosses the navy anchor off the ship, keeping at the dock. He hops down from the ship onto the dock with his clean white coat is blown with the breeze.

Looking around, the shore gives an unusually hollow feel. Not a single person stood on the sand despite the decent weather outside and the only thing making sound in the beach is the shallow waves that reaches in and out of the sand and the seagulls gliding across the sky. But even with those things around it still felt like a private beach.

 _Nobody here? That's odd. Even the rainy days at my home were more lively than this._ Danny thought to himself.

He looks up in front of him and found an open repair store and saw that it had what he needed. Hastily, he gathers all the supplies he needs. Extra panels of wood, nails and hammers, and a few meters of rope. He rang the bell at the front, waiting for the cashier to come up when he approached the counter.

He turns around and looks up the hill just outside of the shop. There lies an enormous puff of smog that almost obscures the horizon beyond. In shock, he stumbles back.

"That's a lot of pollution." He said as he gazes in awe. He looks around the store. He rings the bell once again. The cashier finally walks up, yawning.

"What do you want, kiddo?"

"How much is this?" He asks, gesturing to the number of things he'd picked out.

"Ten thousand Bellies." The shop owner grunted.

"Huh. Can't afford that. Is it possible for me to get a discount?"

"No."

Danny awkwardly stares at the owner when given out the straight-to-the-point answer.

"... not even for a thousand Bellies?" He begs the cashier.

"We have a policy to never give discounts." the owner frowns. "Now scram."

"See I'm on a really tight budget," Danny points his right hand outward and away. It then sharpens and he slams it into the counter. His hand cuts through the wooden structure with ease. "I don't really feel like getting all that rough today. But I really need these."

"Just take them!", The owner quivers in fear.

"I will." The owner falls to the floor as Danny heads for the exit. Danny turns his head slightly. "And another thing..."

The owner jumps slightly at the thought of Danny returning. "Y-Y-Yes?"

Danny walks back to the man. He grabs him by the collar, hand still as sword. "What's up with that Smoke at the top of the hill?"

"It's the Edgeton Factory."

"Edgeton Factory? The production site of the next generation?"

"Yes. It's the only thing that keeps this island on the map. Keeps us relevant. Useful to the government."

"Hmmm. I just might pay the owner a visit."

"Please just spare me! I have a daughter."

"What makes you think I won't?"

The owner averts his gaze towards the damaged counter and Danny's arm.

"Oh my!" Danny exclaims. His hand immediately changes back to normal. "I'm so sorry. I've been trying to put up a tough guy act. I must have gotten a bit carried away."

Danny cracks a little bit of a guilty smile. "Tell you what. After I visit the factory, I'll help you fix up your shop, deal?"

The owner is baffled at his sudden change in attitude. "U-u-um, s-sure." He reluctantly agrees as he witnesses Danny run off, whose hand is returning to normal.


	2. City of Mass Production and Smog

Danny walks along the roads, along the stores lining the streets, dodging a tumbleweed that passed by him. He was concerned of why nobody was in the streets, then he came to realization of why: the huge cloud of smog. Indeed, the smog got more and more noticeable, from being subtle to being almost suffocating as he walked along the street for several kilometers. The factory was now a looming presence that threatened him to step closer.

Taking refuge from the smoke, he ducks into a warehouse to find a girl sobbing, wiping her eyes. She started with the sound of Danny entering the warehouse, and she looked at him, terrified.

"Who… are you?" She murmured in horror.

"I'm Danny." He smiled, waving past a grey cloud of dust. He almost stumbled on a box, but righted himself. He heard the girl let out an audible breath of relief.

"Oh... Good. Can you help me find my grandpa? I can't seem to find him."

Danny thought for a moment, trying to make the decision if helping the young girl should be a priority over finding the factory. He comes up with his answer and says, "Grandpa? Yeah, sure, I'll find him for you."

"Really...?"

"Yup," he nods, "I'm kinda busy with a certain factory I need to raid, but I'm sure I can make some time for you."

"Thanks!" The girl smiles.

Danny holds the little girl's hand as they both step out of the old shack. He asks the little girl who she is.

"Ling!" She smiles.

"Ling…" He stopped for a second with a burst of realization. "That's an interesting name. I met this old guy named Chang too."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Chang, like Grandpa Chang at the shop?"

"Yeah- Oh good! He's your grandpa?"

Ling nods with excitement. Danny looked at her, amused. "So that old cranky pops is your grandpa?"

"Hey, don't call him cranky!" She exclaims, "He might be old and poppy but he's definitely not cranky!"

Danny chuckles as they take a corner turn to the shop. Turning into the door, they find Chang shakily holding a frying pan at Danny at the entrance.

"Don't get any closer, PSYCHO!"

Danny sighed. "It's not witchcraft or anything, pops. It's just the Morph-Morph Fruit."

"Like I give a shit what it is or where it's from. Just get out!"

"But I found your granddaughter."

Ling came around the corner, and Chang starts. "Ling! Get away from him!"

"Why poppy?"

"He's eaten the forbidden fruit! He's eaten the fruits of the devil!"

"Cool! What kinda a fruit?"

"I can morph my limbs into any weapon." Danny morphs his arm into a blade.

"That's so cool! I've only seen those things in books!"

"Yeah, Ling. How about this," says Danny, glaring at Chang. "If you tell me how to get into the factory and get all the stuff I need, I won't take Ling here with me."

The old man scowls. "Get your hands off of her and I'll consider it."

"You're not the one to negotiate with."

"That's the only reason you're here! To instill fear and get what you want. I'll be the first to tell you that you're not welcome. You get your hands off of her, and I'll tell you what you want. Simple as that. Or are you too paranoid to have a little common sense?" Chang hissed.

Danny glares at Chang, who glares right back. He takes his hand off of her head and let her go back to her grandfather.

Ling rushes towards Chang, hugging him tightly. Chang motioned for Danny to follow him, and they made their way into the stockroom. Chang asks Ling if she can go upstairs for a minute and she skips her way up the stairs. Chang gets out a few chairs, and motions for Danny to take one.

"Alright," Chang begins, "Smoke Island used to be called the city of mass production and smog, which I'm sure you've heard about from before. The survivors set up here, and we only had a few measly towns, but most of us survived until the next big thing happened. One day, a young man named Brent came along and suddenly builds this enormous factory in the middle of this area, near the hills and valleys abundant with the materials he needed. He bought all of the land from us and allowed us to live here in security. In a way, it has been a blessing, but at the same time, a curse. We are secure and defended, and are guaranteed to never be without a job, with the factory producing as many jobs as it does cell phones. However, he is a man I do not want to live under. He is not empathetic or sane, he spends most of the money he makes towards the development of mad inventions, which is absolutely nuts! Also, the area around the factory's almost unable to be lived in, and you know why?"

"The smog?" Danny answers with a hint of skepticism.

"Yup!" He continues, "it's 'cause the amount of smog is almost toxic even miles away. And because of that, everybody, besides a couple people including me and Ling, ran away from this place and set sail to other islands better than here. We're supposed to improve our situation here before setting back off into space. I do not want my money to be spent on useless pipe dreams. At the same time, this is the best place to live in the world, if you live at least 15 km away from the factory. If you wanna help us, convince Brent to stop producing the smog."

Danny nodded. "Would you be opposed to me taking control?"

Chang scowled darkly. "I'd prefer not. I don't think someone like you would be experienced enough."

The clock ticks behind Chang, and the silence settles before Danny nods and leaves. The door chimes and the wind rustles, a few trinkets ringing with the opening of the door. Ling sees Danny exiting the store and waves at him as he sets his journey off to the factory.


	3. The Mistake

The smog choked for Danny the entire way to the factory. It got thicker and thicker, and at one point, he could hardly even see. The light coming from the factory was unmistakable, however. After a few hours, he reaches the front gates of the factory. Considering his options, he shrugged and busts open the metal bars in a split second.

He slowly enters the large door and it opens into a large room. Rotating racks of lab coats, protective gear, and other clothes filled the room. Obviously, this was the place people came to get the gear needed for work. He walked through the area to the next door, which was a plain entrance to the work area, where he could hear shouting, talking, and the sound of machines. Looking around, he found a metal door with a keypad.

Thinking quickly, he punched a random code in, and the door opened. Surprised but happy, he made his way into the doorway and closed it behind him. Then, he realized there was just one light on the wall, and there was only darkness ahead. The light was dim, and he couldn't tell what was ahead. He made his way forward, and the light moved with him. His only source of light was tracking his movement.

Running ahead, he made his way to another door. A speaker delivers a message in a low, monotone, robotic voice.

THIS IS A PRE-RECORDED MESSAGE. WELCOME TO BRENT'S DOMAIN. ENTER THE PASSCODE IN 10 SECONDS, OR LEAVE THE FACTORY. CURIOSITY IS A VALUABLE TRAIT, BUT PRIVACY IS A VALUABLE RIGHT.

Danny scowls at the message, then he slices the locking mechanism, which then shocks him with a large jolt. He falls to the floor in pain, and the door stands there, mocking him. He gets up and goes the other way. _Might as well just steal what I need,_ he angrily thinks, _to hell with talking to this guy. Too much hassle._

He makes his way back, and again the light follows him. The lights blink out, and a series of shrill screams echo across the hall. Danny's ears pop from the sudden pressure, and he covers them in pain. He ran the west of the way, with various sounds torturing him.

He made it back to the entrance room, and pushed his way into the main production facility which he had heard voices from earlier. 3 people now stood there, two men, one with a lab coat on and a goatee, the other with protective clothing on. A girl was there, in a beautiful dress, who couldn't have been above 13. They all turned towards Danny, who entered clutching his ears.

"Looks like we have a visitor." The bearded man smirked. "Ah well. No matter. One more witness to a machine that will solve world hunger!"

"So this is it, Brent? The thing you've been working on for the past few weeks?" The girl asked cheerfully.

"Yep. Clark here can testify to the amount of effort put into producing it."

"Yes. We've been giving 110% effort. The machine is ready."

"Excellent. Let's begin, shall we?" The bearded man grinned and pulled a lever. The machine whirred to life and seemed to glow with a green light, and started pulling in air. Soon, it started pouring out packets of food. The girl ran towards one and picked one up, sniffing it then almost fainting with delight. Then, a loud whirring noise was made and the machine set aflame. Smoke billowed out, filling the room, and the girl coughed. Danny immediately ran across the room to the frantic engineer, scientist, and girl. He grabbed one of the men, he had no idea who, and flung him expertly out of the door into the entrance room expertly. Turning back to get the other two, the machine exploded.

It seems to go in slow motion for Danny, as he sees numerous pieces of molten machinery hit both people as the flames engulfed them. Danny stopped and looked on as molten metal flowed across the room. It looked like what hell would. Turning, he quickly closes the door, then he sees the scientist looking at him. It was almost pitiful.

"You didn't get her."

"I'm sorry."

The scientist rolled back on the floor, noise still coming from the other room. Neither man spoke a word.


	4. The New Goal

Danny had stood there for longer than he'd been comfortable with. The man had cried for a long time. It wasn't almost pitiful, it was pitiful. It was at this point that Danny realized that he'd witnessed a very important event happen to a very important person. This was the person everyone despised. He found that he didn't really want to talk to him anymore.

"I'm sorry, I lied earlier. I came solely to kill you and steal some merchandise. I was petty and wasn't willing to pay retail prices."

Brent froze for a second, then got up. "I can give you whatever you want for free. You've surely earned it."

Danny smiled, "That'd be great."

Brent smirked a little, started walking to the elevator to the warehouse, then stopped for a second. He then turned around to face Danny. "How would you like to help me get my sister back?"

Danny bit his lip. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save her."

Brent smirked. "Only in this moment of time. If we can go back in time… If I can create a time machine… We'd be able to save her."

Danny frowned. "A time machine? Surely that's impossible?"

Brent laughed. "Nothing's impossible with the right tools, my new friend. You just happen to be the right tool."

"Why do you need me to help you with this?"

"The islands with the materials I need are filled with savages and people I do not like dealing with. I need somebody to protect me. You are a fruit user, right? You can morph yourself to inhumane proportions and manipulate your body to do different things."

"Uhm, sure. You can put it that way."

"That makes you basically invulnerable, am I correct?"

"Well, yeah. Water's an issue, though."

"Water?"

"It makes my powers go away when I get in contact with it. And it's also bad for me because I'm always on the water."

"So if you're constantly on water, then you're a pirate?"

Danny nods while surprised how the inventor figured who he was in one guess.

"Hah, that's quite funny." Brent comments.

"Trust me, it's not."

"How about it, Danny? If you come with me, you'll get to use it too. Correct a mistake you made in the past, and create a whole new, better timeline for yourself."

Danny thought for a moment, "...Yeah, sure. It's not like I have anything better to do. You're rich, right? As long as you can keep buying me what I need, it's fine. Plus, I kinda feel bad about your sister."

"Excellent. First thing's first, is that I'll have to wrap up matters here. Come with me, we'll set everything up so that we can leave immediately. We waste no time."

Danny followed Brent through to the door that Danny had had trouble with before. The keypad was now sliced in half, which made Brent stop.

"So… you came here. And tried to find me here."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Hmm. It's alright."

Brent pushed slightly on the door, feeling around it until his hand stopped. He pressed lightly, and the door opened. Inside was a gigantic room with screens all around the room. Brent sat down in a chair, and typed a few passcodes, then a screen came up with a dark figure behind it.

"Ethan. Code 14."

The figure on the screen nodded. "Got it."

"Make sure to handle everything well. Use the taxes to build infrastructure. Can't have the people discontent, can we? Try to raise opinion of me."

"Of course."

"Hide the incident here too, please."

"Yeah."

"See you in a few years, Ethan. Try to survive without me."

A light laugh resonated throughout the room before the screen turned off. Danny watched as Ethan flipped a switch and all the lights turned off.

"What just happened?"

"My brother is taking control while I'm gone. Don't worry, we can trust him." Brent smiled, walking away from the computer.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm correcting a mistake. While doing so, I'll also change the world. I'll be even more rich, and you'll be sitting on a throne beside me. Imagine never having to steal from anyone because you'd have everything you'd ever need. We'd control time. The loss of my sister is irrelevant, it will soon be rectified."

Danny looked at him. He could imagine a picture of Brent ruling. He was sure of that future. Now the only struggle, was how to get there.


	5. Setting Off for the Future Ahead

Danny stood on top of his own ship, shouting at Brandon, who was still off of it, looking at it from the port.

"Hey, you coming or what, Brent?"

"It isn't as appealing as mine."

"What, you have a ship!?"

"Well, yeah. As much as people aren't willing to part with stuff, my stuff is awfully good. Trading is profitable."

"You have a warship?"

"Yup. Very large and nigh unsinkable."

"Oh. Good."

"Follow me."

Danny exited his ship, flinging off of the sails onto the port. Then, he looked at Brent, and realized that Brent had a huge backpack on.

"Uh, hey. What is that?"

"My protection. Just in case an enterprising fruit user tries to kill me."

"Hm."

They walked for a while, receiving a few odd looks along the way. Brent struggled with the backpack a few times, but he picked himself back up. They rounded a corner around a hill and there was another port. This one enclosed by high mountains. In the port sat a huge metal warship. It was almost double the size of Danny's ship.

"Hey. My ship's bigger than yours." Brent grinned.

"...It's not the size that matters." Danny forces a smile off of his face, trying his hardest to frown.

They walked up to the wooden port, and entered the ship. They made their way to the pilot's deck, where Brent took a seat, turning on various mechanisms.

"You ready, Danny? We set off for a huge future, right now. If you have any doubts, now is the time to get off."

"Nah. I'm with you."

Before they set off, they see Ling rushing to the shore, along with Chang, who was panting, trying to chase Ling.

Danny recognizes the girl and shouts at her, "Ling!"

She replies back, "You're leaving already?"

"Don't worry, I'll come back here when I'm king of the pirates!"

"Really? I hope you become one soon!"

"Thanks, Ling!"

Chang suddenly shakes his head when he sees that Danny is standing besides Brent.

"BRENT!? KID WITH THE BLADE ARM!? HOW THE… WHAT… "

Brent sees Chang and shouts back at him, "Don't worry, Mr. Ye! I'm sure that the smog will fade away once I leave!"

Chang stands in confusion and shock while Ling jumps up and down waving at Danny and Brent. The two smile and wave back. They shake each other's hands. The ship lurches forwards, and they set off on their first journey together.


End file.
